


a night out gone wrong

by LunaVitaeSuae



Series: Tumblr stuff [14]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, F/M, Minor Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaVitaeSuae/pseuds/LunaVitaeSuae





	

Sometimes you really REALLY hated your friends.

Your friends were the rowdy messes that people affectionately referred to as ‘The Hamilsquad’ and without affection as ‘Those assholes”.

You were at the bar with them and your boyfriend, Thomas, as a ‘the semester is almost over’ party. You had ensconced yourself in a booth with Thomas and let the others figure out their own seating. Alex, John, and Lafayette sat across from you and Hercules had to drag a seat from another table because you refused to be crushed in between two people in such a small space.

“Is Jemmy coming out tonight?” You asked Thomas, idly sipping on your drink.

He shook his head no. “He’s got the flu or something again. Practically kicked me out of the apartment to let him rest.”

“Or maybe he just doesn’t like you,” Alex joked cheerfully. You shot him a glare and kicked him under the table. Alex and Thomas didn’t get along, but had promised that they’d at least pretend while in your presence. And for the most part they did, with very few, very tiny slip-ups.

Fast forward about an hour and a half.

Alex had gotten into a heated debate with another drinker. You weren’t even sure what it was about this time. You just knew that it had gotten so out of hand and off topic that Alex was comparing the man to his dog. And Alex didn’t even HAVE a dog.

John was standing behind him, yelling. Whether in encouragement to Alex or ranting against the other person, that was unclear. John wasn’t the best at keeping his cool with alcohol in his system, and when he was spoiling for a fight, he drank about three times as much.

Lafayette was at the bar, charming any woman who would want to hook up. He was showing off his oral skills at the moment, tying cherry stems into knots. You knew he was using his ‘A cherry for ma cherie’ line. It made you wanna vomit every time you heard him use it, regardless of his claims that it worked every time.

Hercules had completely disappeared. You were pretty sure he had snuck outside to have a cigarette. You were the only one who knew about his habit. He couldn’t smoke around John, the premed student, without a lengthy lecture. 

So when Alex and his opponent started throwing punches, you knew you needed to intervene. You told Thomas what you were about to do, and slipped out of the booth, placing a kiss on his cheek, promising him a night just for the two of you really soon.

You hurried over to Alex’s side, waving back the bartender, Samuel. You and him went way back. You got Alex and John out before they caused major damage, and Samuel would give you a few free drinks now and then as a thank you for keeping them in line. It was a good deal.

Alex had gotten two punches in on the other guy, and John just sat back, cackling into his beer. When Alex drew his arm back again, you reached out and grabbed his wrist. 

Alex flipped his body around and POW up came his other fist. Not at the other guy, but at you. 

You flew back a few feet and landed on your ass. Thomas was at your side in seconds. He helped you up and frantically started patting you down to make sure you were okay. You felt your lip with your tongue. Spat out some blood onto the ground. That was going to leave a huge mark. Your nose decided to start dripping at the point. Great. You were going to be covered in blood, your face hurt, you wanted to cry from the pain and embarrassment you felt, and now you were pissed.

Thomas had turned to go after Alex, but you grabbed his arm, holding him still. He turned and looked at you, seeing the promise of pain and suffering waiting to be inflicted in your eyes. He silently stepped out of your way.

You approached Alex as calmly as you could. He had stopped fighting the instant he connected with you and now stood stock-still, quickly sobering. It seemed like the incident had sobered everyone in the immediate area. John was no longer laughing, but standing beside Alex with an arm around his shoulders, looking like he was trying to keep him from running away. Lafayette had ditched his lady friend and stood nearby. Hercules slipped in from the outside as you stalked across the room towards your friend, missing the entire cause of the near silence in the room.

You vaguely contemplated walking up and yelling at him, or sending him outside for a time out. Waffled between being an adult or publicly embarrassing him. But when you got to him, you hesitated only a second before your fist shot out and connected to his face. It connected with his cheek with a loud smack and his head shot back. You put your arm back down, flexing your fingers as he brought his head up straight. 

If John hadn’t been holding on to him, Alex would have fallen back almost as far as you had. But he simply sagged into John’s arms and allowed John to deposit him in a nearby chair without a word, pressing his hand to his rapidly bruising cheek.

You came up and pulled Alex’s wallet out of his back pocket. You flipped it open and pulled out a twenty. You tossed the wallet at John.

“Get him in a taxi and take him home.” You turned and walked to the bar. You laid the twenty on the counter in front of the bartender.

“Sorry for the problem, Sam. Have a good night.” He gave a timid wave goodbye.

With that, you walked back to your booth and grabbed your purse, clenching your fist to keep it from shaking after hitting Alex. Thomas fell in step beside you. He silently offered you an ice pack that he had gotten from Samuel. You took it but held in down until you left the building.

As soon as you got outside, your emotions bubbled over and you burst into tears. Thomas cooed at you and brought up the hand holding the ice pack to rest against you lower face.

“H-he hit me, Tommy,” you sobbed as Thomas wrapped his arms around you and pressed kisses to your forehead. 

“Oh love, oh darlin’. I’m so sorry you had to go through this. We’re gonna get you home. I’m taking you to my place so I can take care of you. It’s going to be alright, darlin’.”

He walked you to the car and made sure that you got into your seat and buckled before closing the door and rushing to the other side. You sat there and alternated the ice pack between your face and your fist.

Your phone started going off. Caller ID showed that it was Alex. You dismissed the call and turned your phone off. You’d deal with it tomorrow. You’d already forgiven him, but it just hurt too much to talk or think about talking.

Thomas got you to his apartment and ushered you inside. James was sitting on the couch, wrapped in several blankets, typing something up on his laptop. He jumped up and rushed towards you when he noticed that you were covered in blood and had your face covered with a melty ice pack.

“Hamilton hit her.” James drew back, shocked, before rubbing your back soothingly.

“Accident,” you mumbled around the ice pack. “And I got him back.”

“Yeah, she did,” Thomas said, pride edging into his voice. “She hit him back twice as hard. And then took his lunch money.”

You frowned at him. Thomas shrugged. 

At James’ confused look at his last statement, Thomas laughed. “She took a twenty out of his wallet and gave it to the bartender as an apology.”

James actually laughed at that.

Thomas turned back to you and turned your body in the direction of the bathroom. “Let’s go. You need to get cleaned up and let me look at your lip.” You nodded and let him steer you along.

“Goodnight, Jemmy, I hope you feel better soon,” you called over your shoulder.

“Night, (Y/N). Feel better too.” He went back to the couch and curled up.

Thomas directed you to start changing out of your clothes and he’d bring you more. You did as told and changed into the clothes he brought you. Then he sat you down on the toilet and started carefully cleaning your face.

Your nose had stopped bleeding and didn’t seem to be hurt, so he focused mainly on cleaning the huge split in you lip. You winced when he cleaned out the wound with alcohol wipes. 

Soon enough he had finished and was leading you to his room. You curled up on the bed, careful not to put pressure on your face. Thomas walked around and made sure things got put away before joining you. You crawled closer and laid your head on his chest. He pressed more kisses along your hairline and you smiled into his chest.

“Thank you for taking care of me tonight, Tommy.” His arms pulled you closer and he nuzzled your head with his nose.

“Anything for you, my love.”


End file.
